THREE TWELVE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A rough and raw episode. Sequel to #311.


THREE TWELVE

by SANDEFUR

Although this episode remains within 'T' levels, it covers some rough, raw topics. A warning to the delicate minded.

12-23-05/early Friday afternoon.

In downtown Arcadia, the Hogan County school administration building is a large, utilitarian place that houses the offices of many educational experts. Heading the large counseling services, supervising many school counselors, social workers and psychologists, is the district psychiatrist, John Hunter. Currently in his private office, Dr. Hunter has feet propped up on his desk, and he is napping. The debris of a sack lunch litters his otherwise well-organized desk. Dr. Hunter is dreaming. Transition into his dream…

In a large circus tent, Dr. Hunter is standing next to Dog-Walker God, but he is dressed in biblical style robes, and Dr. Hunter knows him as Lord. They are looking up at a high-wire act. The performer is Grace Polk, and she carefully crosses the wire while holding on to a balancing pole…

Dr. Hunter says, "This looks dangerous."

Lord replies, "It is."

"There's no safety net."

"She's been without one for most of her life."

"Am I suppose to provide that net?"

"You will try, but time is growing short. Observe."

On one side of the balance pole, Grace's mother, Sarah, appears. Grace struggles hard to maintain her grip.

"Hi Gracie. You're doing so well. I'm glad you're such a good girl."

"I'm trying, Mom. I really am."

"I know. If you weren't, I don't think I could handle it. If you were a bad girl, I'd have to start drinking again."

"No Mom, don't do that. I'll be good, I swear."

"I know you will, sweetie. I love you."

Luke suddenly appears on the other side of the pole. Grace nearly loses her balance, but with an enormous effort, she holds onto the pole and doesn't fall.

"I love you too, Grace."

"And I love you, Geek."

"I'm glad because I think you're wonderful. By the way Grace, you need to change."

"But I thought you loved me?"

"I do, that's why I want to change you. It's why I'll always want to change you—for your own good. Look how much I have had to sacrifice for your endless sexual demands."

"Hey, it's not like I forced you."

"Gracie, are you being bad? Oh well, I might as well start drinking again." (A bottle of wine appears in Sarah's hand.)

Luke adds, "Now I won't get into a good college because of you, Grace. I'll end up an assistant manager at McDonald's."

"I'm so sorry, but this isn't my fault!"

"Would you like fries with that whine?"

Sarah holds up her bottle. "I know I would."

Dr. Hunter and Lord appear on the platform at the end of the line. Dr. Hunter calls to Grace…

"Grace, listen to me."

"Oh, hi Dr. Hunter. Who's that with you?"

"This is God."

"Okaaay, if you say so."

"Grace, you have to let go of the pole."

"But they'll fall."

"They are responsible for their own fates. You have to save yourself. If you don't, they will fall anyway."

Grace calls out, "Hey God, why don't you do something?"

Lord replies, "I don't interfere, but you should listen to John. He has your best interests at heart."

Suddenly a stranger appears behind Grace. He is a smiling, friendly looking man in his sixties.

"Hello Grace, remember me?"

"No, you're not real."

"Sure I am. You're such a pretty girl, Grace. Do you want to play a game?"

"This isn't happening, not now. This is all too much at once. Please God, can't you make all of this go away?"

"Only you have the power to make all of this stop, Grace."

A loud buzzer sounds. Everyone in the dream looks about for the source of the sound…

Back in his office, the buzzer continues to sound. John Hunter awakens from his dream, and realizes it is his intercom. "Yes Marcie?"

"Dr. Hunter, your one o'clock appointment is here."

"Give me a minute, and then send her in."

X X X X X

Meanwhile in the Girardi living room, a solitary Joan is decorating a Christmas tree. Her cell phone rings, and she continues to decorate as she answers…

"Hello? Hey Friedman."

"Enjoying the first day of your holiday, Joan?"

"I'm just glad this semester's finals are over."

"Worried about grades?"

"Nah, I'm sure I did okay. What about you? Your usual straight 'A's'?"

"I guess so, especially now that Heugel is gone. That guy really had it in for me."

"Yeah, but now Ryan's girlfriend, Vera Lewis, has taken over. Will that be any better?"

"She gave the standardized test, so unless she cheats outrageously, our grades are safe."

"I wasn't thinking so much about grades as I was her position of authority in our last semester."

"Our-last-semester. Wow, it blows my mind that high school is almost over. Anyway, I called about the financial records of our Miss Lewis. Again, how did you manage that?"

"My new friend, Artie the Dip, lifted her wallet. I copied all of her info, which included a card where she had written her PIN number. Then Artie slipped her wallet back into her purse without her noticing."

"I guess it's good to have friends in low places."

"I'll say. I needed to have access to my Dad's files, but he has taken to locking his briefcase and desk. My other new friend, Bert Coleman, got me in touch with his granson, Phillip. He came by and showed me how to pick any lock in this house. When I rummaged through my Dad's desk, I found his administrator's password that allows him to access any police computer. Everything they have is now ours."

"That's great…I guess. But aren't you worried about associating with hardened criminals?"

Joan laughs. "Hey, Phillip is only thirteen. Now what's the report on Miss Lewis?"

"Some of the money Ryan began withdrawing last spring definitely ended up with Vera Lewis."

"Some?"

"I't hard to say how much. At least a thousand a week, but not more than two."

"And Ryan was withdrawing four thousand every Friday up until the time of Paul Atwell's death, when it dropped to only two thousand."

"I tried every angle I could think of to connect Atwell or Heugel to the money going to Miss Lewis, but I couldn't. In fact, in rechecking everything, I discovered some bad news."

Joan sighs. "Tell me."

"This all started the third week of April, right?"

"Right. The church was vadalized the night of the 18th, and the synagogue was burned on the night of the 20th."

"I don't know how I missed this hospital bill, but Heugel was admitted to University Hospital on the afternoon of the 18th with acute appendicitis, and wasn't released until the 21st."

"How is this possible? Heugel has to be the second terrorist. He was killed in the blast that destroyed St. Clement's soup kitchen."

"Unless he was someone's patsy."

"The fertilizer that was used to make the St. Clement's bomb, and the arsenic used in the attempted poisoning of the St. Mary's team, were both linked to Heugel. And he made that large wager against the St. Mar's team. He has to be involved."

"If someone with a lot of cash approached an unethical jerk like Heugel…"

"He'd sell his soul for a thousand bucks. This means the second terrorist is still out there. The police stopped their investigation too soon."

"You've got to tell your dad."

"Can't. Need I remind you, stealing police files and personal financial records are crimes? Do you want to spend the holidays behind bars?"

"Definitely not. My family starts a Caribbean cruise tomorrow. But we can't keep this secret."

"Of course not. Fax our new info to Sgt. Carlisle at police headquarters. Make sure it can't be traced."

"No problem."

"And Friedman, remember to keep all of this just between us. The fewer people who know, the less the risk."

"Oh, well…"

"Tell me you didn't."

"It's just that Glynis kept bugging me about why I was always on the computer instead of helping with tailing Ryan. She suspected what I was doing anyway, and it's not like we can't trust Glynis."

"Yeah, but now that she knows, she's an accessory. If this all blows up in our faces, Glynis will go down with us. Adam too, if she tells him."

"She won't. I made her promise total confidentiality."

"Let's hope her promises are more binding than yours."

"Again, so sorry."

"What's done is done. Enjoy your cruise. See you in January."

"Enjoy your holiday too."

"Bah humbug."

X X X X X

On the north side of town, Adam is driving his truck while Glynis monitors a GPS tracker.

"How's the gizmo working?"

"Flawlessly. There's no way we can lose Ryan now."

"Not that we could. His limo went straight from his condo to Miss Lewis' apartment where they loaded luggage and skis. Now we're on a direct course to the airport."

"It looks like the lovebirds are off on a ski vacation."

"If they are, we can enjoy our own time off too."

"You and your dad are still coming over for Christmas dinner?"

"Sure. It's not going to be too weird, is it?"

"You mean now that our parents are hooked up? Just a bit, but I'm glad they're together. I really like your dad."

"And I think your mom is great. Wouldn't it be weird if we ended up as brother and sister?"

"Considering we are already lovers, it wouldn't exactly be a 'Brady Bunch' moment."

"Not to mention the pressure."

"You see the pitfalls too? Both of them are out of practice at relationships. If they should break up…"

"How would that affect us? Not to mention a vice-versa situation."

"Exactly. We both know how difficult long-term relationships can be. Not that I'm anticipating anything going wrong. I mean, we're okay aren't we?"

"Cha. You make me happy, Glynis."

Glynis sighs with relief. "I too find our relationship enjoyable and fulfilling… Oh look, Ryan's limo is turning into the airport as expected."

"We're half a mile behind. We'll have to hurry if we're going to see which airline they stop at."

Adam accelerates while Glynis continues to watch the tracker.

X X X X X

Back at John Hunter's office, an uncomfortable Grace fidgets in her chair while Dr. Hunter reviews her file and a 40 page hand-writtend personal history...

"Other than the frequency of sex, what makes you think you're a sex addict, Grace?"

"Isn't that enough? We once did it eight times in a day!"

"That certainly is a lot, but hardly a record-setting event. After all, you are two highly hormonal teenagers. As long as the relationship is mutually enjoyable..."

"But it isn't! I've been putting so many demands on Luke, the poor guy is falling behind in his studies."

"But in your rather obscenity rich personal history, you wrote the two of you had mutually agreed to cut back on the sex."

"Yeah, we were trying to keep it to no more than twice a day."

"Tell me Grace, now that the frequency has declined, how has that affected your enjoyment of sex?"

"Well, I...guess I enjoy it more."

"Which is inconsistent with true sexual addiction. Frankly Grace, at seventeen and only a few months into your first physical relationship, sexual addiction is extremely unlikely. This is more a matter on inexperienced youth trying hard to deal with some very grown-up feelings."

Grace breathes out a 'whew'. "Doc, you have no idea what a relief that is. I thought with my Mom being an alcoholic..."

"That you might have inherited a pattern of addictive behavior? No, the two forms of addiction are unrelated. Besides, you recently gave up having sex?"

"Yeah, my Mom caught us."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Kind of dirty. I promised her I would stop. I was afraid..."

"That this would break your mother's recovery?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes. Mom has never gone so long without drinking. Our home life has gotten so much better, I actually decided to attend Arcadia College rather than going to an out of state school."

"That sounds wonderful for your family, but how will that affect you and Luke?"

"I'm not sure. I can't expect him to wait around forever. Maybe it's better to end it now rather than drag it out."

"Meaning?"

"It's a high school love affair. These things never last. Next fall he will be at M.I.T. surrounded by horny girl-geeks that he has a lot more in common with than me. It's inevitable we will both move on."

"Is it? Do you plan to move on, Grace?"

"Another guy? Maybe some day, but I need to get back to the things that are important to me like politics and my writing."

"So you don't see another Luke in your life? Some guy you could trust intimately?"

"You got a point, Doc?"

"It's just that trust seems to be a big issue with you, Grace. What I've seen of Luke Girardi, he is an incredibly nice guy, who was younger than you and romantically inexperienced. If you were to ever to trust a relationship with a guy, he must have seemed like your only chance."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Doc. I don't know where you heard those old rumors about me being a lesbian, but I'm not gay."

"I never thought you were, even though you wrote that you've always hated everything traditionally pretty and feminine."

"Media explotation of the female form."

"You wrote you always thought yourself more mature than your schoolmates."

"They don't understand how rotten life really is."

"You have anger issues."

"Well, why not? Global warming, Iraq, corporate corruption..."

"Radical politics gave you an outlet for all that anger, but it wasn't enough. At times the anger overwhelms you--like the time when you went beserk and beat a locker door until it was heavily damaged."

"Is that in my permanent record?"

"Then came Luke. A nice boy who ignored the anger and the unfeminine ways. You desperately yearned for a 'normal' relationship. You use the word normal thirty times in your written personal history,"

"SO?"

"So your entire relationship with Luke has been a series of tests to see if you could trust him. It became more intense when you became sexually active. You broke up with him after your first encounter because you were surprised it was pleasurable. Most girls want that, but you were scared."

"Of...prgnancy."

"Luke found a way around that, then came the next test. A sexual insatiability that you can turn on and off at will. Now another test--allowing your mother's condition to control your actions. Will Luke rise to the occasion?"

Grace angrily retorts, "What are you saying? That I don't think I'm worthy to have a boyfriend? That I'll keep sabotaging the two of us until I succeed in pushing him away? Why? If I'm so desperate for a 'normal' relationship, why would I do that?"

"Grace, what do you think of when you hear the phrase: You're such a pretty girl."

Grace staggers to her feet, knocking over her chair. She lurches away until her back is in a corner. Her voice drops to a whisper...

"You know."

"Grace, were you molested as a child?"

Tears begin to flow down Grace's cheeks. Speechlessly, she slowly nods her head.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, Kevin has just parked his car in front of the Girardi house. He pulls out his cell phone to call Lily.

Lily answers, "Hello?"

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you all day."

"Hey sweetie, I just got back from physical therapy--no cell phones allowed."

"So how's it going?"

"Slow and painful. My new orthopedist is a real slave driver."

"I know the type, but they usually get the best results."

"Maybe so, but I've been having fantasies of pushing him off a tall building."

"There you go, he's given you a new goal to reach for."

Lily laughs. "I'll keep that in mind. So, how are you doing?"

"Lousy. I miss you so much. It's like there's this giant hole where my life use to be."

"Aww, sweetie, I miss you too and all the folks in Arcadia."

"And they all miss you. Father Ken, Ginger, Emily Wilson (FOOTNOTE), and others keep asking when you will be coming back."

"No change there. It's still sometime in May."

"At least you're reconnecting with your family."

"Yeah, we're really making up for lost time. I'm even reconnecting with some old friends from high school."

"Sounds like you're having fun."

"Don't kid yourself. Right now my life revolves around physical therapy, pain killers and missing you. Are you sure you can't get away for the holidays?"

"Positive. At Christmas time all the single employees put in extra shifts in order to let the married ones be with their families."

"The news stops for no holiday. I guess you're spending more time at your parents' house?"

"Not really."

"Oh don't tell me you're still feuding with your sister?"

"She started it!"

"Kev, you know your sister is a little crazy. Cut her some slack."

"It's not like she borrowed my hair dryer without asking me. She hurt me in my career."

"I know Ryan got mad and yelled at you, but he calmed down and apologized, right?"

"Yeah, and I could let it go if Joan were sorry for what she did, but she isn't. I even think she is proud of it."

"Take my advice, Kevin. Let it go before you find yourself like me with ten years of separation and silence."

"Yeah, I see your point. Okay, I'll think about it."

"That's my sweet guy."

"God, I miss you so much."

"Me too. Just be patient, and I'll see you as soon as you can get away, okay?"

"Okay... I love you. Good-bye, Lily."

"I love you too. Good-bye, Kevin."

Kevin disconnects and sighs heavily. He notices a taxi pull to a stop in front of the Hunter house. Exiting from the taxi is a beautiful, blonde 21 year old. She pays off the taxi, and it departs. She stares at the Hunter house while checking a piece of paper in her hand. Kevin rolls up with Christmas presents in his lap.

"If you're looking for Dr. John Hunter's house, you've found it."

She turns around and spots Kevin for the first time.

"Hey, you're in a wheelchair. What a lucky break."

"Well, I never thought so."

"Sorry, that sounded so dumb. You are Kevin Girardi?"

"Yeah, do we know each other?"

"My name is Barbara Greyson, and my brother Dylan told me he lived next door to a guy in a wheelchair. You're the one the media called: The Wheelchair Archer."

"Yeah, I shot the gunman who was threatening my family using my little bow and arrow. And no, I don't live next door anymore. I finally moved out of my parents' house three weeks ago."

"Bummer. You see, I'm a senior in film school, and our class project is to do a short film. One of our main characters is a guy in a wheelchair."

"And you're looking for a technical adviser?"

"That's right. I know it's a lot to ask..."

"Say no more. I owe Dr. Hunter so much, I'd gladly do anything to help any member of his family."

"Sounds like Step-Dad has been doing his usual good samaritan routine."

"You might say that. Since September he has saved the lives of my sister, my Dad and my fiancee."

"Wow, that's busy even for John. You'd think a psychiatrist would be more aware of the hero complex he suffers from."

"Or maybe he's just a hero."

"Oh don't get me wrong, John is a terrific guy, and the best step-dad any girl could ask for, but he has always been a little bit odd. I couldn't begin to list all the people he has gone out of his way to help, and most of them complete strangers. In one way he made you proud, but in another you were always concerned."

"Like running into a burning building to save a woman?"

"Yeah, I heard about that from Dylan. I'm very proud that he did such a brave thing, but I love the guy and it worries me endlessly that he would take such a risk."

"I understand, but without his bravery, my fiancee Lily would be dead."

"How is she doing?"

"Recovering. She was injured pretty badly, and is now recuperating at her parents' home in New York. Unfortunately, it will be months before she can return to Arcadia."

"That's sad, but I guess it gives you time to answer questions some time this week? Fair warning, I intend to delve into all the intimate details."

"Not a problem. Give me a call at any time. Your step-dad has my number. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Christmas presents to deliver."

Barbara give a flirtatous smile. "See you around, Kevin Girardi."

Kevin smiles back. "Definitely, Barbara Greyson."

Kevin turns and rolls away, a big grin still on his face. Barbara watches him go, obviously intrigued.

X X X X X

Back at John Hunter's office, Grace dabs at her eyes with tissues while Dr. Hunter nods with sympathy.

"So all of this happened when you were four and five?"

"Yeah, my Mom had gone back to work when I was four and I attended half day pre-school and later, kindergarten. Mr. and Mrs. Knopf lived in the neighborhood for years, and would babysit the little kids who got out of school early."

"No one suspected anything?"

"No, they were this sweet old couple in their sixties who seemed to love little kids. Mrs. Knopf must have known. There were always about half a dozen of us, but I was the only one he took to the bedroom every day."

"She may have restricted him to only one child at a time in order to reduce the risks."

"How could she do that? She use to bake us cookies and read us fairy tales!"

"She was an enabler who probably justified herself by thinking she was limiting the damage done by her husband."

"So I got to be the lucky scapegoat? Why me? And how did you know about that damn phrase he always used: You're such a pretty girl?"

"Uh, in your personal history, you would press very hard into the paper whenever you used any combination of those words. Do you clearly remember the abuse?"

"Oh yeah. I've tried for years to keep it out of my head, but it was always there, just below the surface. I guess you want me to describe it?"

"If you can. Remember, you told me he died years ago. He can't harm you now. You're older, you have control, and you're safe."

Grace sighs. "It was always the same. While Mrs. Knopf watched the other kids, Old Man Knopf would take me into the bedroom and lock the door. He called it our special game, and he said it was our big secret. The bastard told me we got to do this because he liked me best! And always, he told me how pretty I was. You wouldn't believe it now, but back then I was the girliest girl you've ever seen. I loved all things pink and frilly--just like a fairy princess."

"What did he do?"

"We would lie down on the bed, and he would always ask me about my day. He listened intently to everything I had to say, and if I'd had a bad day, he would tickle me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. While we were talking, he would matter-of-factly lift my skirt and pull my underwear down. Then he would...touch me down there."

"Touch you how?"

"It was like a gentle rubbing. Sometimes he would also kiss me down there and tell me what a good girl I was."

"Anything else?"

"He would unzip his pants and pull out his penis. I would rub it like he did to me, and someitmes I would k-kiss it..."

"Did he ever attempt to penetrate you?"

"No."

"Did he become erect?"

"I don't think so, but he would usually hurry me out of the room a few minutes after I began touching him. I guess he masturbated when I was gone. I would rejoin the other kids, and Mrs. Knopf would always have extra cookies or the biggest slice of cake waiting for me. Part of my most favored status."

"When did it stop?"

"After kindergarten. My Mom's drinking was getting worse, and she lost her job. She was always home, so no more babysitters. Later that year the Knopfs moved to Arizona for the warmer weather. I heard he died of a heart attack a few months later. You know what? I cried when i heard the news. I cried for that filthy son-of-a-bitch!"

"Grace, you were an innocent child..."

"No, I wan't. My Mom caught me a couple of times rubbing myself down there. She said it was dirty and nasty, and that I should be ashamed of myself. She made me promise never to do it again."

"She handled that badly."

"Ya think? And you want to know the really sick thing? The way he treated me, all the things we did together, I loved it. God, every day I looked forward to being with my special adult friend that I shared a secret with. Someone who thought I was pretty and deserved extra cookies. Someone who gave me...pleasure."

Grace begins to sob uncontorlably.

X X X X X

A short time later, at Skylight Books, both Sammys are behind the counter ringing up sales. Joan and Noah Beaumont are busy restocking shelves. Adam and Glynis enter.

"Noah, I need to talk with Adam and Glynis. Cover for me."

"I'll do my best, but Uncle Sammy is in super-stress mode. Make it quick."

"As you said, I'll do my best."

With a nod of her head, Joan indicates for Adam and Glynis to follow her. She leads them to the storeroom, and all three quickly slip inside.

"What's up, guys? I thought you were following Ryan."

Glynis replies, "We were. By the way, that GPS system works great. Very top of the line. How were you able to afford it?"

Joan ignores the question. "What happened to Ryan?"

Adam replies, "We followed him and Miss Lewis to the airport."

"Do you know which flight they took?"

Glynis answers, "We have to stop thinking small. They left in ryan's private plane."

Adam adds, "Yeah, Ryan was the pilot."

"So he could be going anywhere with no way to trace him."

Adam says, "Actually, we used the new digital camera with the telephoto lens to get the I.D. number off the tail of his plane."

Glynis adds, "Then I used the new wi-fi computer to access FAA records. Ryan filed a flight plan for Aspen."

Adam concludes, "They're just off on a ski vacation over the holidays."

"Okay, good work. I guess we can relax until they get back."

Noah pops his head through the door. "Joan, wrap it up. Uncle Sammy is antsy."

Noah disappears back into the store.

"I guess I better get back to work."

Glynis pulls a book from a storage shelf. "Oh look, 'The Poems Of Emily Dickinson'. If I hadn't already bought my Mom's Christmas present, this would be a perfect choice for her."

Adam says, "Really? But she works at the library."

"What can I say? She loves books, especially ones of poetry."

"Great, I'll buy it. My dad has been wracking his brains trying to think of a present for their first Christmas together."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Adam, your dad and Mrs. Figliola are a couple?"

"Yeah, for a few weeks now. Glynis and I are spending half out time being happy for them..."

"And the other half being freaked out." Glynis adds.

"I'll bet." Joan says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card. "This is my employee discount. it will save you twenty percent."

"Thanks Joan, I'll get in line now." Adam says before leaving.

"Glynis, I wanted a word. I understand Friedman revealed a few secrets to you?"

"No, he only confirmed what I suspected."

"Have you told anyone, like Adam?"

"Of course not. I promised I wouldn't say a word. Besides, I wouldn't want Adam to share the risk of imprisonment that the three of us now enjoy."

"I'm sorry about that Glynis, but it was one of those omelet and eggs sort of things."

"I understand about the end justifying the means, but how far are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've suddenly begun suppling us with more equipment than 'Q' from the James Bond movies."

"What are you implying?'

Glynis gulps nervously. "Well, I know you have access to Ryan's debit card account..."

"Oh-my-God, you think I stole the money?"

"It would be an ironic twist on Ryan."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but our funding comes from a backer who prefers to remain anonymous."

"Not even a hint?"

"All I can say is that when charges are dropped, bail is returned."

Glynis stares blankly for a beat and then sighs. "It's late, and I will pretend that gibberish means something. I'll let you back to work while I rejoin my boyfriend."

Glynis exits.

Joan softly mocks, "While I rejoin my boyfriend."

X X X X X

Back again at John Hunter's office. Grace is by the window, staring down at the street. Dr. Hunter waits patiently behind his desk...

"So this guilt thing is common?"

"Many child molesters rely on the guilt they implant in their victims to keep them silent. Many people go decades with these sevrets bottled up."

"Once I got old enough to understand what had really happened to me, I felt so ashamed. I never shared this with anyone."

"An experienced molester knows guilt and shame are far more effective than threats in silencing a victim."

"I guess I shouldn't complain. So many kids go through a hell of a lot worse than what I experienced."

"No Grace, what that man did was monstrous. He preyed on your innocence and betrayed the trust of your parents. You have every right to be outraged by what he did and how it affected your life."

"Yeah, I can see that so clearly now. I've been like a piece of clay, and he shaped my life into what it has become. My anger, my lack of trust and my defiance of all authority figures are due to Knopf's hands molding me. My politics, my choice of clothes, hell--even my choice of boyfriend have all been tainted by his touch. Most especially, is his effect on my sex life."

"You see that?"

"Sure. When Luke and I first became a couple, I loved kissing him, and I was even thrilled by all that second base action. Knopf never kissed me on the mouth, and I had no boobs for him to play with."

"Those experiences were untainted."

"Yeah, but when we tried to move on to third base, I couldn't stand it. It sickened me. I've never been able to masturbate for the same reason. I desperately wanted to please Luke, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Luke was understanding and patient, but I knew I would eventually lose him. My decision to go all the way was an act of desperation."

"How so?"

"I truly expected it to be horible, but Luke is a smart guy. Without my telling him, he knew he could kiss and caress me anywheres except near my vagina. He was able to completely relax me, and build passion in me until I couldn't stand it anymore. When he penetrated me, I was filled with utter joy. Not just because of the sexual pleasure, but because of this overwhelming sense of...relief. I finally had a part of me that Old Man Knopf hadn't corrupted. There was still something that was pure, untainted ME."

"So what went wrong?"

"Part of it was what you said. Even at that stage of the relationship, I felt the need to test Luke. To see if I could always fully trust him. That ridiculous pregnancy business, and then deliberately cutting into Luke's study time with sex were ways of testing the poor guy. Damn, he deserves better than a psycho like me."

"Now Grace..."

"Spare me the platitudes, Doc. We both understand what happened next. Sex became my way of striking back at Knopf. Every act of intercourse, every orgasm was my way of punching that creep in the nose and saying: See, you didn't steal this from me you old perv! But of course, that's just what he did."

"Sex stopped being about your joy with Luke and reverted to your issues of anger and mistrust."

"It's like Knopf reached up out of hell and ruined my life all over again. When my Mom caught us, all of this old stuff came flooding back. I spent that entire night crying. I've spent every night since then crying."

"Grace, you've bravely confronted this issue head on. Identifying and facing the problem are enormous first steps."

"So where do I go from here?"

"You have to realize this isn't a quick-fix kind of problem. You'll need therapy and a good support system of family and friends."

"No, I can't share this with my parents. I'm not sure even my Dad is strong enough to deal with this. He's a gentle man who still thinks I'm his little girl. Mom would just fall apart."

"You might be selling your parents short. Often the needs of a child can bring out the best in parents. Would you at least consider attending support group meetings?"

"That sounds do-able. I've been going to Alateen meetings for months, and it's not that bad. What about you, Doc? Can I keep coming to see you?"

"I'll gladly give you all the time I can, but I'm truly swamped by hundreds of students with desperate problems. Some of your therapy would have to be through your school counselor."

"DINGLE? His comb over gives me the creeps. Besides, if you start seeing the school counselor, everybody soon knows about it."

"I might be able to arrange meetings with a counselor from another school. I know a couple that are skilled far beyond their pay level."

"Again, that sounds do-able. I can't thank you enough for your help, Doc. Especially for extending my session during the holidays."

"I'll get back to you about the support group and the conselor. Make an appointment with my secretary for your next visit. Hang in there, Grace. You're a strong young woman, and I'm confident you're going to come through this okay."

"Are you blowing smoke, Doc?"

Dr. Hunter walks over to Grace and takes her hands in his. "Just the simple truth. Like when I say I'll be praying for you, I really mean it."

Grace smiles. "For some reason, I find that encouraging. Thank you Dr. Hunter."

X X X X X

Shortly afterwards, just outside the school administration building, Luke waits patiently by his Jeep. Grace exits the building...

"Luke? I wasn't expecting you."

"I couldn't let my girlfriend take the bus home after her first visit to the shrink."

Grace comes forward, and the couple tenderly embraces. They hold each other silently for a long time, but eventually they separate.

"You look utterly drained."

"I am. I never realized how much therapy takes out of you. God, you must have been waiting for hours. Dr. Hunter extended my session twice."

"I know, his poor secretary had to really scramble to rearrange his other appointments. When she told me you were finally done, I hurried down to get the Jeep warmed up. So how did it go?"

"It was rough. We dredged up a lot of bad stuff I had buried inside of me. By the way, I'm not a sex addict."

"Of course not. I never thought you were."

Grace smiles, kisses Luke on the cheek, and briefly runs her fingers through his hair.

"You're such a good guy, Luke. You deserve better than me."

"Now that's what I call crazy talk. Did Dr. Hunter say that to you? If he did, I'm going to march in there and kick his ass."

Grace chuckles. "He'd snap you like a twig. No Luke, Dr. Hunter was very encouraging. I just meant, I'm damaged goods. I'm a lot more messed up than you or I ever imagined."

"It sounds like Dr. Hunter did you more harm than good."

"No, he just made me see that I've spent most of my life in a very dark place. Now, at last, I've found a way out. It's like there's this very long tunnel ahead of me, but at least I can see a light at the end of it."

"Do you want to share what this is all about?"

"In time I will, but it's going to take me awhile to process all the things that are going on in my head. You and your parents are leaving Christmas day?"

"We're flying to Florida for a vacation, and to attend my Grandpa's wedding on the thirty-first. We plan to fly back New Year's day."

"That will give me time to deal with all of these issues, so I can explain them to you."

"Alright, I won't press you for answers."

Grace yawns hugely.

"Tired?"

"I haven't slept for days, but right now I feel like I could nap for the next twelve hours."

"Then I better get you home."

Luke opens the passenger door for Grace, and then hurries around to the other side. Moments later, the Jeep pulls away.

X X X X X

That evening in an exclusive ski lodge in Aspen, Ryan and Vera are kissing intensely as the ride in an elevator. With them are two bell boys loaded down with luggage and skis--they try not to stare at the 'lovebirds'. A bell dings, and the elevator doors open...

Ryan murmurs, "Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

Vera looks about and sees the open elevator doors. Reluctantly she ends her embrace with Ryan.

"So we are."

The group travels the short distance to the first doorway. One of the bellboys opens the door, and Ryan and Vera enter the luxurious suite with the beautiful mountain view.

"Oh Ryan, it's stunning!"

"Glad you like it. Guys, just leave everything by the door."

Ryan gives each bellboy a generous tip. They exit.

Ryan remarks, "They're gone."

Vera exhales deeply. "Finally, we can drop the act."

"Was it really so horrible? You seemed to be enjoying yourself in the lobby and the elevator."

"Just acting, big boy. Although I suppose it's not all bad. You're a good kisser, and I do get a great ski vacation out of this."

"And your little reunion." (There is a knock at the door.) "That's probably her."

Ryan opens the door to reveal a strikingly lovely African-American woman. She brushes pass Ryan without a glance. Vera squeals with delight at the sight of her friend.

"Marla!"

"Vera, baby!"

The two women enthusiastically embrace and begin kissing with real passion.

Ryan dryly comments, "Good to see you too, Marla."

"Yeah, hey Ryan."

"Before you ladies get too involved, we have business to discuss."

Marla pauses in her kissing and asks, "Can't it wait?"

Vera says, "Let's get it out of the way. It's the price of our reunion."

Marla sighs, "Okay, shoot."

The two women sit side-by-side on the couch, holding hands.

"First off Marla, we have all missed you in Arcadia."

"You know why I left."

"I explained that it wasn't my fault."

"You said no one would die. When Vera and I agreed to join your little crusade against the evils of religion, I thought we were all on the same page."

Vera pouts, "All those hypocrites saying our love was a sin. How can love be sinful?"

Ryan smiles. "How indeed? I always appreciated the work the two of you did--reconaissance, supplies, transportation, and so on. Everything was working fine..."

Marla says, "Until Charlie killed Paul."

"When I found out the police had identified Paul, I simply told Charlie to get Paul out of town. Killing him was Charlie's bright idea."

"I always knew Charlie was the crazy one. You can't control him."

"So I've learned to my bitter regret."

"That man I heard about on the news, Heugel? Was that more of Charlie's handiwork?"

"Sadly, yes. Heugel was Charlie's cousin. He was helping the guy out financially while getting supplies through him. Once again, when the police became aware of Heugel, Charlie acted."

"This is why I left Arcadia right after Paul's death. I can't be a part of this anymore."

Vera says, "But Marla honey, you are involved. We both are accessories to a very long list of felonies."

Ryan adds, "And if we go down, so do you."

"So what do you want? Why have you called this meeting?"

"The police are about to become privy to some of my personal financial records. I was careless enough to allow a suspicious pattern to appear in my cash transactions. We need a plausible accounting for that money. Vera had an idea on that."

Vera says, "Since Ryan was paying us some of the money, why don't we claim that all of it was for us?"

"And how do we explain why he was paying us so much money?"

"Why silly, we say we are his mistresses."

"Both of us?"

"Sure. The story is, Ryan and I met last spring and began an affair. He saw how I was struggling money-wise, and began helping out with some extra cash every week."

"Where do I come in?"

"As my room mate, the two of you became friendly, and then began an affair behind my back. By the way, that was so trampy of you."

Marla laughs. "Well, you know me and men."

"Exactly. This continued for months until I learned the truth in September."

Ryan adds, "At which point, there was a big blow-up, and I was forced to choose between you."

Marla jokes, "And you chose that over all of this?" (Indicates her figure.)

Vera protests, "Hey...!"

"Relax sweetie, I'm just kidding. So the story is, you paid us double what you actually did, and I left town right after Paul's death by sheer coincidence?"

Ryan shrugs. "A plausible story is all we need. As long as we stick together on this, the police can't prove a thing."

Vera adds, "Tell her about the bonus."

"Bonus?" Marla asks.

Ryan removes his briefcase from the rest of the luggage. He takes out several stacks of money and tosses them to Marla.

"You will have to declare the money I gave you on your income tax. That 30,000 dollars will more than make up the difference."

Marla fingers the money and smiles. "I like the way you do business. I'm in."

Vera says, "Oh good, business concluded. Time to start having fun!"

Vera begins kisssing Marla's neck while caressing her body.

Marla softly moans with pleasure. "Okay... let's take this into the bedroom."

The two women leave the couch and hurry towards the bedroom. At the doorway, Marla pauses to look back at Ryan.

"I suppose you're going to watch, as usual?"

"Certainly."

"Well, remember the rules. Look but don't touch."

"Of course."

Marla and Vera enter the bedroom. Ryan pauses to light a cigar. He takes a few self-satisfied puffs. From the bedroom comes the sound of laughter and passion. Ryan smiles and saunters toward the bedroom...

X X X X X

12-25-05/early Sunday morning.

Will, Helen, Kevin and Luke are enjoying a Christmas morning breakfast. Their casual banter and laughter suddenly ends as Joan enters.

Joan notices and says, "So, the whole gang is here again. Sorry to spoil your breakfast."

Helen says, "Don't be silly, Joan. Everyone is glad to see you, right?"

Will and Luke mumble some sort of agreement.

Kevin says, "Sure we are. Join us Joan. Fresh pancakes?"

"No thanks. You're here awfully early."

"After dinner, we opened presents, and it got kind of late, so I stayed in my old room."

Helen adds, "I'm sorry you couldn't be with us last night."

"We stayed open late, and then had to restock the shelves for the day after Christmas rush. It's our second busiest day of the year."

"Your presents are still under the tree. Thanks for the cameo. It was lovely."

Kevin adds, "And thanks for the video game. It looks cool."

"You're welcome."

Everyone goes silent, picking at their food. Will catches Joan's eye for a moment, but looks away.

Joan has tears forming in her eyes. "Is this what we're reduced to? My own father and kid brother so upset with me, they can't even acknowledge Christmas presents? Am I such a pariah?"

Will replies, "Joan, you've said and done a lot of upsetting things lately. We just don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm Joan Agnes Girardi, a member of this family. I am not Ryan Michael Hunter, the enemy you've chosen to believe over me. You know what would have been the perfect Christmas present for me? To have my family trust me, believe me, for five lousy minutes!"

Luke responds, "We all have too many real problems to indulge your fantasy scenarios."

Joan throws her hands up in frustration. She begins to exit towards the front of the house. Over her shoulder she bitterly calls out...

"Merry Christmas!"

Everyone pauses a beat until Joan is gone.

Kevin says, "I really was trying to smooth things over."

Helen responds, "I know you were, Kevin. But now I want to ask a favor. Give Joan the present she asked for. We are going to believe Joan for the next five minutes."

Will begins, "Helen..."

"No Will, I mean it. We start with one unshakeable fact--Joan is right. Will, you start."

"This is nuts. For one thing, Joan has accused Ryan of being involved in the anti-religion terror campaign. Ryan has an iron clad alibi for every occurence."

Luke comments, "Actually Dad, factoring the number of attacks and their randomness, the odds of Ryan having an alibi for each incident is not statistically viable."

Helen says, "See? What about you, Kevin?"

"Generally, Ryan is a great boss, but he does have his dark side. I've seen him angry, and I know I wouldn't want to cross him. Also, he truly does hate his brother."

"Okay, your turn Luke."

"I've got nothing. I've only met the man a few times, but I suppose if we accept Joan's views, then there is one suspicious thing. Vera Lewis, the new substitue science teacher, is apparently Ryan's girlfriend."

"Really? Mousy little Vera Lewis? I wouldn't have thought her his type. You're sure?"

"Reasonably certain, and from Joan's perspective, Ryan has placed a spy in the school to keep tabs on her."

Will remarks, "That's pretty far-fetched. The worse you could say is whether it was ethical for Ryan, a school board member, to get his girlfriend a teaching job."

Kevin says, "Assuming he had anything to do with it."

Will asks, "And what about you, Helen? What negative thing can you say about a man who has been a constant friend to this family?"

"Only that very thing. Before last April, none of us had met Ryan. Suddenly he's involved with all of our lives and doing wonderful thing for us. All of this despite Joan's open hostility towards him. Shouldn't we ask ourselves: Why?"

Will answers, "He was new in town and lonely. We happen to be a nice, like-able family."

"We're not that like-able. We've never attracted the attention of a powerful millionaire businessman before. So why now?"

Kevin says, "Mom, it sounds like you're suggesting a scenario from one of those mafia movies. The hit man pretends to be friendly with the victim in order to make the hit easier."

"Joan has always said Ryan intends to destroy us all. If we accept that, then the hit-man scenario makes sense."

Will says, "Okay, that's enough. Joan's five minutes are up, and it's time for a reality check. Are we suppose to be suspicious of a good family friend because he occasionally has a temper and doesn't get along with his brother? Hey, that could be me. Suspicious because he may or may not have used his influence to get his girlfriend a job? Suspicious because our friend has helped us?"

Luke remarks, "That is pretty weak, Mom."

"The only reason for this conversation is that we are indulging our crazy daughter."

"Will, don't say that."

"I'm sorry Helen, but it's time to face reality. I love Joan with all my heart, but we all know how odd she has become. It all started when we moved to Arcadia. At first we put it down to eccentricity and teenage growing pains. Then came the Lyme disease, and we thought we had the problem solved. But it wasn't. We just got use to Joan being odd, but that was a mistake. We have to face it, Joan is sick."

Helen retorts, "John Hunter gave Joan a clean bill of mental health."

"I like and respect Dr. Hunter. I wouldn't hesitate to offer him the job of psychiatric consultant to the police force, but no doctor is perfect. In Joan's case, he missed the mark. When we get back from vacation, I want a united front. We all agree to pressure Joan to go back into therapy."

Luke nods. "I'm with you, Dad."

Kevin shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I'll go along."

"Helen?"

"I-I won't oppose you. That's the most I can commit to."

"that will have to do. Okay, we leave for the airport in thirty minutes."

Everyone begins clearing the table.

X X X X X

A short time later, Will, Helen and Luke are in the family's Volvo. Kevin is beside the car. He speaks...

"Be sure to tell Grandpa how sorry I am that I can't be there for the wedding."

Helen responds, "Kevin, you've already spoken to him about that. He understands you have to work."

"Still, I feel bad about it."

Will says, "Kev, I want you to keep an eye on your sister while we're gone."

"Dad, I'll try but Joan is eighteen, and isn't going to tolerate a babysitter."

Helen says, "Not a babysitter. Just keep each other company. I'm worried about the two of you being lonely and apart during the holidays."

"We both have to work, so we won't have time to be lonely. You guys have a great trip. Luke, remember it's a beach wedding, so try not to be frightened by the ocean."

"Funny Kev. I'll have to schedule in a time to laugh."

The car begins to pull away...

Kevin calls, "Bye! Merry Christmas!"

Shouts of good-bye come from the car, and then it is gone. Kevin turns and sees Barbara Greyson lingering nearby.

"Merry Christmas, Barbara."

"And a happy holidays to you too, Kevin. Was that you family pulling away?"

"Yeah, they're off to Florida for a vacation and to attend my Grandpa's wedding on the thirty-first."

"I didn't see your sister."

"Do you know Joan?"

"No, but for months Dylan has been sending me pictures and e-mails praising the wonderful girl-next-door that he had fallen in love with. But when I got here, he told me they had broken up."

"Yeah, lately Joan has been having a hard time getting along with anybody. She's probably in her room right now either sulking or crying."

"That's so sad. Is it something serious?"

"Uh, just some personal problems."

"Okay, I won't pry. So, do you have plans for the day, or are you available to answer questions?"

"I'm free, but don't you have plans with your family?"

"We did the presents exchange thing last night. John and Dylan have already left for church, and we're not planning to reconnect until dinner tonight."

"You don't attend church?"

"Much to Step-Dad's regret. Too much influence from my real Dad, I guess. Besides, it's not like they've found a home church yet. After all of these months, John and Dylan are still church shopping."

"They sound a bit picky."

"Oh they're very picky when it come to a home church. It's a major commitment for them. So far, they haven't found what they are looking for in Arcadia."

"Too bad. So, you want to go into the house? We can get started on your questions."

"Actually, I'd love a tour of Arcadia, and I definitely would like to see where you live. It would help in the desogn of our character's place."

"No problem."

Kevin and Barbara head for his car.

X X X X X

The time that follows is one of great contrast between Kevin and Joan. Later that Christmas day, Joan takes down the tree while her unopened presents sit on the piano bench. For dinner, she picks at leftovers while looking for anything of interest on the family's new hi-def TV.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Barbara enjoy Chinese take-out while going over her movie script in his apartment. As they go through the script page-by-page, they each cast quick, shy glances at the other. They each blush and smile when they catch each other at it.

As the week progresses, Joan trudges into the bookstore for hectic days of post-holiday sales. She tries calling Grace, but her moody friend is moodier than usual, and Joan takes the hint. With Ryan out of town, and no new God assignments, Joan settles for evenings of microwaved dinners and endless channel surfing.

Barbara accompanies Kevin into work, and experiences up close how well he functions in the day to day world. Many of her assumptions about the wheelchair bound are challenged, and she finds herself rewritng much of her script. These changes are discussed with Kevin in dinner meetings at his favorite pizza joint, Italian restaurant and at Marvin's, where they enjoy their famous garlic cheeseburgers.

By Friday, Barbara's last full day in Arcadia, they have become very comfortable with each other. So comfortable, that Kevin is able to share the intimate details of his life--including his high maintenance hygiene and his sex life. He tells her of how girls would sit on his lap and kiss him. Laughing, Barbara asks for a demonstration.

She settles on his lap, and giggling like school children, the share a brief, friendly kiss. But then there is a second kiss that burns with passion. They look into each other's eyes and know it won't end there. Quickly, eagerly they head for Kevin's bedroom. Neither notices the heavy snowfall outside...

Back at the Girardi house, Joan is aimlessly surfing the web when she comes across a gossip magazine website that features Hollywood hunks in speedoes. Joan pause to drool over the group of good looking actors. It occurs to her that some of the unsettled feelings she's had this week might be due to sexual tension. Well, since she has unlimited privacy...

A short time later, nude and under the covers, Joan tries to summon a sexual fantasy to accompany her gentle, rhythmic stroking. Her first thought is of Adam and the night in the camper, but no, that had ended so badly. Then she thinks of Dylan--tall, muscular and naked. Oh yeah, that was a good image to focus on. They had come so close a couple of times. Why had she put on the brakes with him?

Because you don't trust him.

The answer popped into her head so clearly, Joan stopped her touching. Didn't trust him? But why? It wasn't because he was Ryan's nephew--she had got over that the first week she knew him. And it wasn't because he wasn't a good guy. He was probably the 'goodest' good-guy she had ever met. Then why didn't she trust him?

But of course, she knew why. It was The Secret. That special, divine connection that seemed to spoil every relationship in her life. Deep in her soul, Joan just knew Dylan would never believe her if she ever shared her secret life with him. And for her to fully commit herself to someone, that person would have to believe she had the ability to talk with God.

Joan sighs and decides to abandon her current activity. She wasn't in the mood anymore, and besides, if she did achieve some level of orgasm, it would just leave her feeling empty and alone. Quickly slipping on a nightgown, Joan sets her alarm and is soon asleep. She too fails to notice the heavy snowfall...

X X X X X

12-31-05/early Saturday morning.

Joan descends the main staircase while the rail chair carries her suitcase down for her. She opens the front door and is stunned by the huge snowfall...

"Oh crap!"

Joan slams the door, and with a 'grr' in her throat, she heads for the television. When the set comes on, TV News God is doing the weather report...

"If you're just getting up Arcadia, you're in for a rude awakening. The storm front that was suppose to drop three to four inches of snow has stalled over the Arcadia area. So far we have received fifteen inches of snow, with an additional six to eight inches expected before it is all over. Temperatures are expected to remain in the mid-twenties all day and tonight. The city manager has declared a state of emergency. Only offical vehicles and emergency travel are permitted on city streets. And of course, the airport is closed. Sorry, Joan."

"Hey, that's not funny. I've got to get to Florida. My Grandpa is getting married on the beach at sunset. Can't you do something?"

"Joan, you know I don't interfere. This is a natural phenomena that you will just have to endure."

"So what do I do now?"

"Traditionally, New Year's eve is a time to reflect on the past year, and a time to plan for the new one."

"You mean like resolutions?"

"Resolutions are a good place to start. Happy New Year, Joan."

"Yeah, the same to ya."

Joan clicks off the TV and sends her suitcase back upstairs by the rail chair. Slowly, she trudges after it...

X X X X X

Later that morning, after Joan has called her parents and grandfather to explain, she is back at her computer. On the screen she is making a list labeled: Resolutions 2006. The list reads: 1.) Destroy Ryan Hunter. 2.) Graduate high school. 3.) Get a boyfriend.

Joan giggles and types, "And four, have sex!"

The doorbell rings.

"What kind of a nut...?"

Joan goes to the window and leans out.

"Who's there?"

From the porch, Dylan (in a parka) steps into the yard.

"Dylan? Are you crazy? You're in a blizzard!"

Dylan calls out, "It's only fifty feet to my house. Can I come in?"

"The front door is unlocked, so come on in. I'm in my bedroom."

Dylan waves and heads for the front porch. Joan quickly grabs several items of scattered clothing and tosses them in her closet. She checks her hair in the mirror, and sprays a touch of perfume on herself. She stands by her bed, trying to look casual and a moment later, Dylan (now minus the parka) appears in the doorway.

"So this is what your bedroom looks like."

"This is it. So what brings you by on a day like this?"

"My Dad called. He knew we were both home alone, and he wanted me to check on you."

"Why are you alone?"

"Dad worked very late at his office on end-of-year reports. By the time he was done, the snowfall was too deep, so he checked into a hotel near his office."

"And your sister?"

"She called this morning. She and Kevin worked so late on her movie script, she fell asleep on his couch."

"Kevin and Barbara spent the night together? I hope Lily doesn't find out."

"What's the big deal? It's not like Kevin can...well, you know."

"Actually, he can 'you-know' and like all Girardis, he's hot-blooded."

Dylan smiles and takes a step closer to Joan. "You're hot blooded?"

Joan smiles back and takes a step closer to Dylan. "Very."

Instantly, they embrace and begin kissing. Their passion builds quickly. Joan falls back onto the bed, dragging Dylan down on top of her. The kissing and groping intensifies.

Dylan gasps, "Oh God, I've missed you, Joan. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

"I've missed you, Dylan. I've been so lonely without you."

By now, Joan has unbuttoned and removed Dylan's shirt. She eagerly caresses his muscular chest and six pack abs.

"Dylan, I want you. Make love to me."

"Joan...are you sure?"

Joan smiles, for she finally has revealation on her relationship with Dylan. She didn't have to share her secret with Dylan, because just as she had been cautioned from the begining, he was only her rebound guy. Now she was going to do with gorgeous hunk of male what she should have done months ago.

"I'm sure Dylan. I'm very sure."

"This is wonderful, but I wasn't expecting this. I...didn't bring any protection."

"Protection? Wait, Luke has been buying condoms by the gross. Don't cool down. I'll be right back."

Joan rushes from her room with an actual skip of joy in her step. Once in Luke's room, she tears through the place like a tornado. She soon finds Luke's stash of condoms at the back of his sock drawer.

Joan softly comments, "And you're suppose to be the genius in the family. Mom puts your laundry away. Do you think she hasn't noticed these?" (Joan grabs one of the condoms, hesitates and then takes a second.) "You never know."

Joan leaves Luke's room and hurries to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Joan goes to the full length mirror and stares at her reflection.

"Okay God, I'm giving you a chance to put in your two cents worth."

Joan watches for any sign of Reflection God, but only sees herself. She begins removing her clothes and tossing them aside.

"The thing is, there's this amazingly hot guy in my bed, and I really, really want to have sex with him. Trust issues aside, I care for Dylan so much, and I've been so lonely and miserable lately. I need this, and yes, I know I have free will. I also know you can drops hints without actually saying yes or no."

Still waiting, a naked Joan wraps a towel around herself that barely covers her from cleavage to mid-thigh. Joan continues staring at the mirror.

"So how about it? Any word or sign you care to give to let me know if this is a bad idea or not?"

Joan sees only her own reflection.

"Okay then, it's show time!"

Joan exits the bathroom and reappears in her doorway. She strikes a seductive pose...

"Are you ready, stud?"

Joan freezes. Dylan is at her computer (which she had forgotten to shut down), his shirt is back on and he is furious.

"Oh crap!"

"I saw your resolutions list. Number four, 'have sex' is interesting, but I see 'Destroy Ryan Hunter' is still in first place."

"Dylan, this isn't news to you."

"No, but these other files are. My uncle's financial records? As well as Mr. Heugel's and our new teacher, Miss Lewis. Why her? What crazy reason could you have for investigating her?"

"She's your uncle's girlfriend. I figure he placed her in the school to spy on me."

Dylan's voice trembles. "You're sick, Joan. For the love of God, get help."

"If you'll just examine the data, you'll see your uncle has a lot of explaining to do."

"I wouldn't dream of violating his privacy, but I will be telling him about this."

"Those files will be deleted before you're out of this house."

Dylan moans in despair. "I can't keep doing this. It just hurts too much. Uncle Ryan was right. I need to get a new girlfriend and do whatever it takes to get you out of my system. Goodbye Joan."

Dylan exits the room, roughly brushing by her. Joan has to grab the towel to keep it from falling. She listens for a beat as Dylan stomps down the stairs. Joan walks over to the computer. She sighs.

"I'll probably never have sex."

Joan reaches out and pushes, DELETE.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

FOOTNOTE: Anyone who can identify Emily Wilson is more than a fan of the show. You are a genuine JoA fanatic.


End file.
